simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Alien "Auto"topsy Part III
Alien "Auto"topsy Part III is the final mission of Level 7, as well as the 49th and final mission of the game. It is also the last in the Alien "Auto"topsy mission series, where Homer sacrifices multiple containers of nuclear waste, vehicles, and even people. Summary Homer finds Grampa at the playground with his modified WWII Vehicle. Homer and Grampa drive to the power plant, but have to race against the alien car, collect the nuclear waste, and deliver a payload that finally eliminates the alien threat. After the mission ends, a cutscene ensues. Kang and Kodos' spacecraft crashes into the playground, mortally wounding them in the process. The Simpsons family congratulates Homer for rescuing Springfield from an alien invasion, which Homer thought was a bad dream after eating too many raw hot dogs. Bart notifies Homer that his fans are waiting outside, who turn out to be Rigellians, who cheer for Homer. As it turns out, Foolish Earthlings became a success due to the events in Level 7. Meanwhile, Kang and Kodos are in heaven, confused about going to Earth heaven when they died. Kang quips about his thankfulness for not having to sit through the credits, which Kodos disproves to Kang's dismay. Music The track that plays during this mission features a prominent xylophone line and brass section. The track is also shared with The Fat and Furious, Return of the Nearly-Dead, ...and Baby Makes 8, and Duff for Me, Duff for You. Transcript Homer Simpson: Where'd you get that sweet ride? Abraham/Abe Simpson (Grampa): I bought it with my social security. Thank you, Uncle Sucker! Homer Simpson: Gimme a lift! I gotta save Springfield! Abraham Simpson: Now you're not gonna sacrifice me for the greater good, are you son? Homer Simpson: We'll see dad, we'll see. Abraham Simpson: Ohh... (Homer and Abraham successfully reach the power plant before racing the probe, grab the nuclear waste, and Homer sacrifices the modified WWII vehicle and Grampa drives the WWII vehicle into the UFO, sucking the vehicle upwards, and when it gets up to the UFO, the vehicle explodes.) Cutscene Abe gets sucked into the UFO, the UFO malfunctions and crashes into the baseball field. Kang & Kodos die, the family & Homer's fans congratulate him, and Kang & Kodos are up in the heavens. Transcript Abraham Simpson: (having been abducted by the beam) I smell toast! (The nuclear waste explodes on impact as the spacecraft loses control and crash-lands into the school playground) Homer Simpson: Eat nuclear death you effeminate, wriggling space wads! (chuckles) Imagine that, scared of some harmless nuclear waste. So very harmless. (Homer notices that something is scratching his back and realizes there is a third hand scratching him) Homer Simpson: Ow, cut your fingernails! (Homer keeps slapping his third hand as Kang & Kodos emerge from the wreckage, looking as if they are about to die) Kang: That fortune teller was right: I do end up dying in a spaceship crash. (A SpaceVariety newspaper article comes up, then cuts to the Simpsons family gathered up on the sofa at home) Lisa Simpson: Dad, I'm really proud of you for rescuing all of us from that alien invasion. (Homer turns on Channel Ocho) Homer Simpson: Did that really happen? I thought that was a bad dream after eating too many raw hot dogs. Marge Simpson: No, Homie, you're the town hero! Homer Simpson: Sweet! And the ninja babysitters? Was that real or a hotdog dream? Lisa Simpson: (shaking her head) Hot dog dream... (Bart runs in from the other living room) Bart Simpson: Dad, your fans want you outside! Homer Simpson: Fans? (Homer puts his Duff can down to see what is going on outside. He opens the door to reveal tons of different colored Rigellians) Homer Simpson: Oh, those fans. (Homer bends down and grabs his newspaper. After he gets up, the different colored Rigellians cheer and encourage him to showoff by showing his muscles. The camera pans over to the sky where Kang and Kodos are on a cloud) Kang: At least our show was a success. Kodos: Why did we go to Earth Heaven when we died? Kang: At least we don't have to sit through the stupid video game credits. (Kodos points down as Kang looks down as the ending title moves up) Kang: Nooooo! Tips *Make use of shortcuts while driving to the power plant. Although the WWII Vehicle w/ Rocket is very fast, the Ferrini - Black that the alien probe uses is also very fast, so anything to shave a few seconds will come in handy. *Try to avoid a Hit and Run while carrying the nuclear waste. An enemy Hearse can cause the payload to detonate in a front-end collision. *Be very careful when the alien probe spawns in again. It will spawn in the entry to a very obvious shortcut, and can block your path, or even worse, collide and cause the payload to detonate. *The WWII Vehicle w/ Rocket used in this level is extremely fast and accelerates fast, so make sure to take advantage of long stretches of road when possible. *If the player is close enough, the player can afford to go back and receive another nuclear payload should the player lose one. The timer to get to the school remains the same at 1:00, and the alien probe will once again pursue the player from the same point. *Certain hard landings can cause the nuclear payload to be destroyed. *Slow down slightly when taking the shortcut over the graveyard when driving back to the school. Some players will need to do this so as to not hit the right side of the wall and get time sufficient to get away from the wall. This shortcut saves a lot of time but can also be the source of multiple destroyed payloads. Trivia * Grampa is the only guaranteed person known to die in the game. It is unclear whether Professor Frink and Snake survive in Level 7. In Pocket Protector, Frink talks of sacrificing himself for the greater good, and the cutscene at the end of Level 7 shows Grampa entering the spaceship before it is blown up. However, when Homer sacrifices his own car, he makes it out unscathed. This doubt is strengthened with the fact that the characters don't disappear after being sacrificed, even though their car does in the process. * A sizable number of players have consistently claimed that this mission, along with Never Trust a Snake and Set to Kill, are the most difficult missions in the entire game. * Homer mentioning how he thought him saving Springfield from the aliens was a bad dream after eating too many hot dogs is a reference to the newspaper from Level 1 which has a headline of Homer being disqualified from a hot dog eating contest. Gallery alien autotopsy part III 9.jpg| alien autotopsy part III 1.jpg| alien autotopsy part III 2.jpg| alien autotopsy part III 3.jpg| alien autotopsy part III 4.jpg| alien autotopsy part III 6.jpg| alien autotopsy part III 7.jpg| alien autotopsy part III 8.jpg| alien autotopsy part III 10.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 7 Category:Toxic Waste Missions Category:Race Missions Category:Avoid Missions